fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ai Jenny /Cure Comet (Disney's Star 🌟
'Introduction' Disney Princess of 80s aerobics Ai Jenny is one of the rarest (and officially) the 10th cure ever to appear in the Disney's Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2: Amazing Adventures Back Home in Tokyo,Japan and Amazing Adventures all Over Planet Earth ��! ''anime . She is also the only headstrong main character (and a true leader in ''Disney's Ninja Senshi Tobikage anime . Jenny can also be a great cook and also has great manga drawing skills . She is also very good at several world �� languages .Jenny is known as the true Pretty Cure of the beautiful flying spherical ball of light from outer space along with her skill of a woman 's psychic intuition . 'Early Life ' There is not much known about Jenny but she was actually born before the earlier days of the Intergalactic War . There are no mentioned names of her parents but sometime after her birth, Jenny was adopted by Tsukino Usagi/Cure Super Sailor Moon �� and her husband Mamarou/Tuxedo Mask at the Crystal Moon Kingdom on that same day on December 24,1970 . Jenny is an only eternal virgin child but she does have a few adoptive siblings na!ed Tsukino Rini/Cure Super Sailor Mini-Moon , Tsukino Riri/Cure Super Sailor Mini-Mini Moon, an adoptive cousin named Prince Tsukino Daisuke as her cousin and his wife Princess Tsukino-Milchan Kyoko-who is her adoptive aunt . She also has a little sister that has the same powers like she does . Jenny also has three puppies and two kittens-a third kitten has not yet been announced . 'Ai Jenny/Cure Comet's Official Physical Appearances As a modern day eternal virgin civilian, Ai Jenny/Cure Comet appears having her huge light blue hair into a mid-length ponytail with a gold hair barrette around it, completed with two of her mid-length hair strands on both sides of her face . Like all of the Knights of Athena and Hestia, she has her Cosmo gun, gravity saber and her very own customized gun belt . She also has sky-blue eyes , her height is pretty much somewhat taller than Maya Joe , she also wears a bright yellow 80s style off the left shoulder minidress with a pink leotard underneath it , pink leg warmers , buckled bright yellow boots , short yellow gloves and a gun belt around her waist . she also has light blue 80s style anime eyes . I have a very different image using the same 80s character design with the stuff missing as described :her sky blue Star Color Pendant around her neck, Her sky blue Star Color Transformation pen attached to the bottom of her Star Color Pendant , her Cosmo gun and her gravity saber around her waist on her second belt, and Finally her Gundam summoning gauntlet and her Gundam summoning bracelet on her right hand as well as her mask . Jenny does not wear any regular outfits of her choosing as of yet . But as officially shown the 1985 anime known as '''''Disney's Ninja Senshi Tobikage , Jenny can be seen wearing her original outfit as well as her original pilot outfit as described here : The color of Jenny 's pilot uniform looks like dark pink but it actually mixed with dark lake red -Yikes ! Around her wrists are dark pink wristbands . She also has her same gun belt with her guns around it and her signature huge hairstyle is still the same . I have an updated image that I drew where she has the same pose but either in her sub-Pretty Cure Comet saint armor, Her Twinkle Style Cure Comet saint armor, and her light blue ''Disney's Sakura Taisen '' style saint armor . And this time , she wears her light blue Star Color Pendant around her neck, along with her Star Color Transformation pen attached at the bottom of her Star Color Pendant . Her Gundam summoning gauntlet on her left wrist as well as her Gundam summoning bracelet on her right wrist . She also has her Cosmo gun and her gravity saber around her waist on her second belt as well as a mask she will always wear on her face . I will put out Ai Jenny/Cure Comet 's first few official outfits after this . 'First Official Physical Appearance in Disney's Ninja Senshi Tobikage' In the first episode of the 1985 anime ''Disney's Ninja Senshi Tobikage , ''Jenny is seen almost being stalked by a lovestruck man and quickly smacks him in the nick of time . This is also a very important signal that women -including eternal virgin women like me in this world today can make their own decisions and defy those who say they can't . Jenny is also a very strong fighter and is very capable of doing martial arts just like any of the other Pretty Cure female saints of Athena and Hestia . This is also another positive sign that Jenny's first 2 moves are known as Comet Slap & Comet Shower Blast have officially been revealed . in this second scene, Jenny somewhat senses real danger and a very frightening aura from Joe . This is a positive third signal meaning that Jenny's actually a psychic (just like me ) and her third ability known as Psychic Comet Wave ! Has also been officially revealed . In this third scene, (actually my personal favorite of course ) shows Jenny professionally piloting her very famous Phoenix Thunderhawk . When it comes to that, Jenny is actually shown here as a professional combat fighter and has officially gained her fourth ability called Comet Arrow and her fifth ability called Majestic Comet Sword of Miracles Attack ! This fourth scene here shows a very concerned Mike , Joe and Jenny that weapon that they found is made up of uranium that can actually put the entire planet Earth �� on high alert as the Intergalactic War continues to heat up . This marks Jenny's sixth ability of identifying many different types of weapons of mass destruction , as well as other stuff. Her ability is called Majestic Comet Identification . Holy ''Footloose , ''Batman ! Jenny does a very high and a very high chance of getting very cross when she catches both Princess Ladorio-Kurenai Romina and her husband Prince Ladorio-Kurenai Shu flirting in front of both her and Joe on this crazy official date on November 12,1982 . This is not a very peaceful Thanksgiving, everybody . Besides, there was everybody present aboard the ship at that time during the Intergalactic War so both Romina and Shu will get what's coming to them...literally . This is actually Jenny's same psychic ability Psychic Comet Wave ! But it seems that she is able to use it constantly as Jenny as well as her forever alter ego, Cure Comet . this seventh scene is very intense and sadly-very dramatic . Jenny says that she and the Cancer Star Princess were speaking to each other over the faith of our humanity and of Planet Earth �� . This is when Jenny's seventh ability officially comes to life known as the Cancer Comet Arrow -she obtains this ability after rescuing the Cancer Star Princess as well as going through a trial-meaning that she must keep her identity as Cure Comet from getting exposed and by telling it secretly to both Joe & Mike-even as well as to the rest of the eternal Knights of Athena and Hestia . The Cancer Comet Arrow is the official third upgrade from her first Comet Arrow Attack . In the 1985 anime, ''Disney's Ninja Senshi Tobikage , ''the end of this song " ''Love Survivor " '' , Jenny is actually shown jumping down from the air and then softly flying down as she bows in a very traditional Japanese way meaning that she is prepared for the harsh battles ahead . Another sign that is also a part of her official transformation into becoming Cure Comet . 'Becoming Cure Comet ' 'Cure Comet's Attacks ' 'Events That Happened to us During the Intergalactic War (1968-1983)' 'The Coming of True Peace Festival' 'Aftermath of the Coming of True Peace Festival -Back Home at the Newly Rebuilt International Kaleido Stage Hellsing Organization of Tokyo,Japan on Planet Earth' 'Avoiding the First Clash With Asta and his Mysterious Girlfriend!' 'Amazing Journey to Oahu,Hawaii -Rendezvous with Tsubomi,Ikki,Homare,Vanity,Hiro, Riko, Van and Ran (Miraihontas)' 'Arrival at Honolulu,Hawaii -Catch the Mysterious Jewel Thieves ! ' 'Catch the Mysterious Jewel Thieves at a Secial Nighttime �� Festival in Honolulu Before it's too Late -Their Identities Have Been Revealed!' 'Getting Ready for the First Annual Baking Competition at a Struggling Family-friendly Business at a Local Shopping Mall at the Heart of Shinjuku in Downtown Tokyo !' 'The Finals Begin ! The Identity Has been Revealed Named Yagami Saeko/Cure Gravity !' 'Into the Sahara Desert -Meeting the Desert Bandits and Their Twin Sisters Named Cure Nile & Cure Jewel !' 'Protect the Innocent People Against the Cybernetic Zombie-Like Goons That Batou Weakly Created-Mission is A Success and the Cybernetic Zombie-like Goons Have Been Destroyed ! ' 'Epilogue-Journey to Nairobi, Kenya ' 'Walt Disney Pictures Presents -A Harmony Gold Production -Eiga Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2: Amazing Adventures Back Home in Tokyo,Japan and Amazing Adventures all Over Planet Earth ��!- Star ��Twinkle Pretty Cure 2 The First Movie:Amazing Stardust Memories !' 'Hot Time in Beijing-Rescue Hiwatari Kai and His Sidekicks ! ' 'Enroute to Shanghai ! Hiwatari Kai 's Cooking Palooza !' 'Shanghai Surprise ! Another Clash with Asta and his Mysterious Girlfriend ! ' Category:Main Characters Category:Main Cures Category:Disney's Star�� Twinkle Pretty Cure 2